1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint remover formulations, and, more particularly to acidified N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP) compositions which are stabilized with respect to color formation therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acidified NMP formulations are effective paint strippers; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,510; 4,812,255; and 5,049,300. However, these compositions do not exhibit long-term color stability. Usually such acidic compositions turn yellow to dark brown after a period of time. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to stabilize acidified NMP formulations with respect to color formation therein; and, more particularly, to improve the long-term color stability of acidified NMP solutions.